legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium, commonly known as just simply Crypto is a Furon warrior and protagonist of the Destroy All Humans! games. Overview Crypto's most obvious trait is his taste for destruction, making him an effective soldier for the Furon Empire. Needless to say, he's very sadistic, taking pleasure from torturing human beings. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out by the time the sequels came out, no doubt in part due to spending years mingling with humanity (and even becoming romantically involved with a human female). In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated in later games, though this is probably due to having acquired genitalia. When with others, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he does show that he cares about his allies. Crypto freaks out when Natalya dies on the Moon, and when Orthopox is almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He also mourns the Master when he fakes his death. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Crypto will later find out the group that plans to destroy Earth is a group lead by Discord and if Discord destroys Earth then it's not only the death of Humans but Crypto's people as well. He may have to defend the humans as well from the other villain Sigma. Hopefully Crypto will recognize the good humans from the bad ones. But not right away as he went insane from the thought of not killing them all. He helps the Membrane Elite in their missions and after the 1st incident, Crypto gets called by his officer to help cause they have a situation. Allies and enemies Friends: Pox, Scorpion, Cassandra, Raz, RJ, Android 18, Delta Squad, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Edd, Ice King, Nibbler, Luigi, Meowth, Frost, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Humans, Martians, Galactus, Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Lord Commander Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Characters from the Destroy All Humans Universe Category:Aliens Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Psychics Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kappei Yamaguchi Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story